


烟火

by xuanbao



Category: zhang - Fandom, 吴邪 - Fandom, 张起灵 - Fandom, 盗墓笔记 - 南派三叔 | The Grave Robbers' Chronicles - Xu Lei
Genre: Bottom Wu Xie/Top Zhang Qiling, M/M, 瓶邪 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanbao/pseuds/xuanbao
Relationships: Wu Xie/Zhang Qiling, 张起灵/吴邪
Kudos: 4





	烟火

大二那年除夕夜，张起灵早早的巡视完校园，锁了宿舍楼的大门，窝在宿舍管理员的值班室温书。学校每年寒暑假都要安排学生值守，早午晚例行巡视校园，检查水电气暖，监督一下教学楼改建或道路维修，都是些零零碎碎的小事。暑假里愿意留校的人挺多，报名表写满三页不止，寒假因为新年的缘故，最迟年二十八，学校肯定是空的，没人愿意值守。  
张起灵是唯一会报名的人。  
没什么特别的原因，他没地方可去，同时也需要钱。  
闹市里的鞭炮声，寺庙里的祈福钟声，零点的倒计时，中心广场万人聚集喊出来的那声新年快乐，整个世界的喧闹都与他无关。  
他习惯了，和平常的每一天没什么不同，跨年阿祝福阿，不过是人们赋予的意义。  
值班室有台老式电视，平常不怎么用，信号也不强，看五分钟就闪几秒钟的雪花。八点钟，张起灵合上笔记，打开了电视。他能感受到的新年气氛，也只有晚会了。电视里欢声笑语，一支舞一首歌一段相声，在特殊的日子里都被渲染出了不一样的效果。班级的微信群早就炸开了锅，红包满天飞，众人哄闹着去抢，一毛钱也高兴。  
解雨臣最是大手笔，红包里的金额多的吓人。发完班级群又转过来发自己的群，四个人四个红包，吴邪手脚最麻利先选了一个，发了句“壕花人傻钱多”，被解雨臣一个打脸的gif刷了屏，接着是胖子和黑瞎子，剩一个红包是给张起灵的，他却没接，被吴邪艾特了好几遍也不肯诈尸。  
他和吴邪同级不同系，却因为解雨臣和他同班，解雨臣和吴邪又是发小，偶然认识了。再加上吴邪的嫡系学长胖子和黑瞎子，莫名其妙的组了个群。  
即便如此，张起灵的存在也不过是个边缘人物，就像解雨臣包的红包，有他的一份，拿不拿随意没人会在乎，就只有吴邪，什么事都拖着他一起。  
张起灵拿他一点办法也没有，刚认识的时候有一次，吴邪嘴馋想吃小龙虾，大半夜的夺命连环call把张起灵从床上扯下来去吃夜市。一盘辣椒油现在回想起来就胃痛，吴邪坐在他对面吃的飞快，鼻尖上都是汗，嘴唇周围红了一圈，说句话都喘三喘。张起灵倒是和小龙虾隔壁的清炒绿豆芽相亲相爱。  
“怎么不吃啊，来来来尝一个，好吃到哭。”吴邪说这拨掉龙虾尾巴上的壳往张起灵嘴边送。  
张起灵那句“海鲜过敏”怎么也没好意思说出口。第二天吴邪顶着胃痛去探视因为过敏，疹子长了满身卧床不起的张起灵，窝在他们宿舍不肯走，缠着解雨臣给他倒水吃药，恨不得喂饭了。解雨臣不愿意伺候这祖宗，直接把床让给他了，吴邪他们宿舍晚上联机游戏有他一份，不如换床睡方便。  
生病也不安生，张起灵如是想。  
到了后半夜，吴邪胃疼的根本睡不着，辗转反侧缩在床上弓成河虾状。张起灵睡眠浅，一早就醒了，小声问道：“疼的厉害？”  
吴邪深吸了口气‘嗯’了一声，转过身子看他。走廊的光线隐约透了进来，张起灵看见他一脸委屈，说话地声音都哑了，只能看口型知道他是在叫自己。  
张起灵无奈，起身走了过去帮他揉，吴邪又往里缩了缩，腾了个空给他，“再不吃小龙虾了，你得监督我。”  
“你又不听我的。”  
张起灵的手很烫，揉在肚子上很暖，他的力道拿捏的精准，吴邪舒服的只想哼哼。  
“大王我以后都听你的，你派我巡山都行。”  
张起灵被逗笑了，侧过身子去刮吴邪的鼻子，他的手刚离开肚子，吴邪就不满意了，捉过来就往自己身上按。  
“别闹，等下有人醒了。”张起灵催促道。  
吴邪打了个哈欠，一脸不在乎：“谁管他们，给我揉着，我睡会儿。”  
刚刚谁是大王来着……  
好了伤疤忘了疼，再被张起灵揪着连喝了几天白粥之后，吴邪已经在群里嚷开了，“嘴里淡出鸟了，麻辣火锅约不约！”  
解雨臣一连几个‘汗’的表情，胖子和黑瞎子紧跟花儿爷脚步，“天真你群嘲模式切换的很随意啊。”这回连张起灵也不愿帮他了，“不准吃辣。”  
“张大王发话，天真你完了。”  
“张大王发话，吴邪你完了。”  
“张大王发话，小邪你完了。”  
“神马！！！你们怎么知道，谁出卖了我，说出来我保证打死他。”  
“呵呵哒，你把手机通讯录都改成了这个了，当哥几个是瞎子么。”  
“别介，花儿爷你应该说瞎子都能看见。”黑瞎子表示不服。  
“滚滚滚！”  
“OTZ……”吴邪完败。

吴邪似乎打字不怎么方便，一直发语音。解雨臣手速彪悍，吴邪的语音气泡一条接着一条，偶尔穿插着几个动画表情。张起灵的手机开了外音，播完一条又自动去播下一条，吴邪说话的声音有些气喘，好像是在跑步。猛然间插了条胖子的语音进来，背景声震天响，也不知道在哪里热闹着。  
九点钟，张起灵兴致缺失，他关了电视，准备去洗澡。  
刚出了值班室的门，就听到了敲门的声音。张起灵觉得有些奇怪，这个时间应该是不会有人过来的。门外没有灯，黑乎乎的只能看见个影子，也不知道是谁。  
他趿着拖鞋拿了钥匙去开锁，门刚打开“砰”的一声，一个迷你礼花炮炸开，亮片和彩纸落了他满肩。  
“新年快乐！！！”  
是吴邪。  
他握着礼花炮，拖着沉重的行李，屋外的寒风灌了进来，打了个激灵，扔了炮就伸手过来贴在张起灵胸口取暖。  
“快快快冷死我了，拿了一路手都冻僵了。”  
“你怎么来了？”  
从大门到值班室十步路，吴邪从张起灵的胸口暖到脖子，又从脖子暖到肚子。张起灵被推着往里走，身后的人喋喋不休，他想问的话还没来得及问出口，就已经知道吴邪出现在这里的原因了。  
“有个赶时髦的父母真是心累，不知道被谁忽悠的非要去海南过年，没赶过春运么这是，我哪儿买的着机票，于是我被滞留了。”  
因为一个人在家太无聊，又听说张起灵寒假值守，正好一个朋友从杭州去上海于是捎了自己一路。  
没想到这个时间段打车难如登天，硬是从地铁站跑回学校。  
“在学校过年不是更无聊。”张起灵从吴邪手里接过了行李。  
“那不一样，这不是有你么。”  
吴邪真是冻僵了，嘴唇青紫，外套冻的硬邦邦的，被暖气一烤一股子霉味。  
“你就这么过年的？好心酸……”吴邪环顾四周只看见了张起灵打开的笔记，电视也没开，更别提别的了。张起灵放在桌上手机还亮着，胖子一条条语音刷着，吴邪扯过来随便点了几个，全是打趣自己的，出口成章的回复了几条语音，群里瞬间安静了。  
他不知道的是，一个名叫“吴邪为什么和张起灵在一起”的讨论组应运而生，成员解雨臣王胖黑瞎子，话题一直刷到第二年春分。  
“打算复习的，开学有考试。”张起灵看见吴邪耳朵尖都红着，走过去帮他捂着。  
“老兄你不是吧，还有半个月才开学，我不是你们系的我都知道，你不是学霸，是学神，给其他人留点超越你的可能行不行。”吴邪打开电视调高音量，也不看，伸手又去够行李箱。“我都被自己感动了，真是我有肉吃，你不会只有馒头吃。”  
行李箱塞的满满当当的，各种塑料袋也不知道裹的什么东西。吴邪扒拉了一会儿站了起来，走到张起灵面前表情严肃地问道：“小哥，你老实告诉我，你有没有电饭锅。”  
张起灵摇头，学校是明令禁止用电饭锅热得快吹风机的，他当然没有。  
“讲真？坦白从宽，我又不举报你。”  
“真没有，但是我知道哪里有。”  
宿管一年到头不知道要收掉多少违章电器，宿舍仓库泛滥成灾，挑个能用的还不是易如反掌。  
张起灵端着电饭锅回了值班室，吴邪早已经把他的瓶瓶罐罐拿了出来，都是家里腌渍的酱肉萝卜苏子叶泡菜之类的。  
“我妈做的，说让我给带去海南，没想到去不了，我全给拿来了。”吴邪捏起一片酱肉塞进张起灵嘴里，接过锅去了水房。  
张起灵跟在他身后问：“全是酱菜，烧水做什么？”  
“山人自有妙计。”  
吴邪的妙计是超市里买的速冻水饺，还是芹菜猪肉味儿的，吴邪的妙计里还有一瓶绍兴老酒，他虽然是杭州人，却几乎把整个浙江特产都搬了过来。  
零点的时候，张起灵和吴邪两个人端着温酒的锅裹着一床被子跑到湖边的凉亭里赏月。  
“太有情调了简直，还从没试过这样过年呢，就是有点冷。”吴邪冷的直缩脖子，牙齿都打颤。绍兴老酒的后劲大，他开始有些上头，话都说不清楚，“你在想什么？”  
张起灵怕他酒醉着凉，只好用体温帮他暖着，怀里的人软绵绵的，后背靠在他怀里，头顶抵着他下巴蹭了蹭。对他来说，只要不是一个人守着空荡荡的屋子，已经是很不错的新年了，何况今年，有吴邪。  
“呼儿将出换美酒。”张起灵想了想回道。  
这句话说的莫名其妙的吴邪却懂了，他举起杯子送到张起灵嘴边：“嘿嘿，确实。”  
远方突然炸开了烟火，隐约能听见呐喊声。  
“有烟火。”张起灵提醒道，低头却看见吴邪已经在他怀里睡着了。  
愿此，岁岁年年。


End file.
